


Make a Wish

by Erwin_Smith (Veroverse)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Divergent, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jearmin - Freeform, Jearmin Week 2020, M/M, Stargazing, canonverse, i guess, jearmin week 2020 day 1: stargazing, slight angst, takes place between season 3 and 4 so there's no spoilers for those that haven't read the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veroverse/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: With times of uncertainty on the horizon, the two lied under the stars together.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Two days late with this one, but this idea popped into my head the other day so I had to write it.

The wind softly rustled the leaves. Crickets chirped their tunes in the distance. The moon, a pale crescent glow, surrounded by millions of stars. Peaceful.

Two teens laid beneath the stars. One’s hands beneath his head as he lounged about, deep in thought. The other’s fingers ran through the long blades of grass on the hilltop. His jacket was discarded behind them.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Armin asked. He stopped playing with the grass—just let them tickle the bottoms of his hands. Armin always loved watching the stars with his grandfather. One of the many fascinations of the world Armin came to enjoy when he was a young boy. Armin was always so full of wonder.

“Yeah,” Jean responded. His voice was soft—his swallow afterward audible. “It sure is.”  _ How many more nights like this are we going to have together? _

“What’s wrong?” Armin could guess. His dwindling life expectancy, trying to find a cure, the war with Marley…

“I can’t lose you, Armin.  _ I can’t. _ ”

“Jean, I—”

“I wish we had more time. I wish I wouldn’t have spent so much time pining over someone who would never feel the same way about me when there was  _ you _ . When  _ you _ were there all along. And...who knows when the time will come to when I don’t have you anymore.” Jean moved and clenched his hands into fists at his side. “I’m sorry. I’m being stupid and irrational. Again.”

“I don’t think you’re stupid or irrational. You’re worried. It’s okay. I think about what will happen as well. My future is certainly uncertain. It was hard at first. When I first learned about the ‘expiration date.’ I’ll help Hange as much as I can with researching for a cure.”  _ Eren will die, too. He has even less time than I do… _

Armin pushed that thought away. “I think you’re amazing. You’re strong. You’re caring. You’re funny. You’re brave. You’re a great leader. You’ve come so far,” he added.

Jean fell silent. For the couple years that they’ve been together, he still struggled with the compliments Armin gave him, but Armin knew just how much he appreciated them. They both understood one another. They both cared so deeply for each other’s wellbeing.

The breeze started to get on the chilly side and Armin shivered. He rubbed his hands along his arms. He thought about moving to retrieve his jacket but felt Jean shimmied up closer to him. Jean’s arms snaked around Armin. He tugged Armin so his head rested on his shoulder. Armin felt the tickle of Jean’s beard stubble and the brush of his long light ash-brown hair. Armin never tired of being held by Jean. His body was always a nice comforting presence. Not to mention a nice warmth.

“Thank you,” Armin said and placed a hand over Jean’s. Their size difference sure changed ever since Jean grew fifteen more centimeters taller in a massive growth spurt. No match for Armin’s measly five centimeter height gain.

“Don’t want you freezing to death out here.” Jean smiled. Armin never got enough of that smile. Jean laced his fingers through Armin’s. “I love you,” came a few moments later.

“I love you, too.” Through the night sky, a star zipped through. Armin’s eyes practically lit up at the site. He quickly pointed like an excited child. “Jean, look!”

Jean’s smile grew as he followed Armin’s finger. “I see,” he said with a chuckle.

“My grandfather said that they’re called ‘shooting stars.’ He said they’re also good luck to make a wish on when you see them,” Armin explained.

_ I wish to be with you until the end of time _ , Jean thought as he followed the star as far as he could before it disappeared into oblivion. His fingers tightened between Armin’s.

Armin pressed kisses along Jean’s jawline, the stubble soft prickles against his lips.  _ I wish that even if things do go bad that we will always find one another again throughout our next lifetimes. _

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated. ♥
> 
> Tumblr: [commander-erwin-smith](http://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [Verooochan](https://twitter.com/Verooochan)
> 
> Pillowfort: [erwin-smith](https://pillowfort.io/erwin-smith)


End file.
